gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Marx
Marx is the goddess of glamour, technology, and candy. Her main domain is Glittervoid, but she has also taken over a small town called Riverstone in the medieval sect. In this town, she has created a large mansion where she often holds parties. Powers * Marx can create candy, glitter, and just about anything to do with technology out of thin air. She can also attack with glitter and electricity, as well as control certain things relating to what she is the deity of. * Marx cannot have her free will changed by another- her mind and body cannot be controlled or influenced by anything or anyone. (Her mind can still be read, however. It's usually chaotic and guarded, which can make it difficult, but it's still possible, especially for another deity.) * The wires making up most of Marx's body can come apart and back together. * Marx is the the only being that can travel to and from Glittervoid at will, other than a few exceptions- a deity of portals, for example, could recreate one of her portals to Glittervoid to get into it. * She has complete control over Glittervoid as well. Weaknesses * Marx is very fragile, especially for a god. Her screen frequently cracks in fights, and the wires making up her body are easily destroyed. The only thing that can't be destroyed is the rest of her head. Although she can replace her wires herself, for some reason this is not the case for her screen, which means that in a fight, if her screen is cracked, she's probably leaving to get it fixed as soon as possible. If you need to win a fight with Marx, find a way to break her screen. * Marx hates the cold. She refuses to stay in cold places for too long and tries to avoid snow as much as she can. * Marx often makes bad decisions because she thinks they'd be more fun and more dramatic, rather than going for a smarter but less entertaining option. This usually doesn't end well. Appearance Marx is a strange looking deity. Her body is made entirely of black wires, usually wrapped together to form a 9 foot tall, thin, vaguely humanoid shape. These wires have a very slight purple tint. Her arms and legs are strands of fairy lights, alternating between pink and blue. Both her arms and legs are longer than her actual body, giving her an oddly lanky build. Rather than having actual hands or feet, Marx has “claws” made of larger, sharper lights. Marx's head is detached from her body, floating above where her neck would be if she had one. It's also definitely not a normal head- instead, it's an old, bulky, off-white computer monitor. Her screen is normally blank and off. Marx's entire body, head included, is covered in glitter. So much glitter, in fact, that wherever the goddess goes, at least a little glitter is left behind unless she cleans it up before she leaves. Marx usually doesn't wear anything, although she does occasionally wear a long, fluffy cape that's nearly as sparkly as the she is. The trim of this cape is made of something similar to cotton candy, and the color of this trim fades from blue at the top to a pale purple in the middle, then pink at the bottom. The inside of the cape is also pale purple, while the back of the cape is blue. The cape is loosely held onto her body by a bright pink heart shaped clasp of sorts. Surprisingly, despite Marx's affinity for jewelry, she rarely wears any of it, instead hoarding it away in Glittervoid and the most protected rooms of her mansion in Riverstone. Personality Marx is, to say the very least, not a good person. For starters, she is very, very proud- and while pride can be a good thing, Marx goes far, far beyond what could ever be considered good. The goddess is obsessed with appearances in more ways than one- she cares deeply for both her physical looks as well as the general vibe she gives off. It's not uncommon to see her meticulously searching every inch of her body for dust or dirt or anything else that she could possibly see as being gross or dirty. It's worth noting, however, that this doesn't mean she's afraid to get her claws dirty- for the most part, she's fine with it as long as she can clean up afterwards. It's also normal to see Marx with a mirror, examining herself either for any damage her screen may have taken or just because she likes to look at herself, especially due to how sparkly she is. Her self-absorbed nature causes a few problems for her, the biggest one being that she cares more about her appearance than most other things, so when it cracks in a fight, she's more likely to leave to get it fixed than she is to stay and finish the fight. Marx is also far from the most friendly deity. By now, she knows most deities know this, so she usually doesn't even bother pretending otherwise, though sometimes when she meets someone new she will try to fake being nicer, usually so she can get something out of it. She's chaotic and violent, with a short temper and a tendency to viciously attack anything that irritates her too much- which is something that, unfortunately, is very easy to do. Her violent nature is even worse for mortals and demigods- to Marx, mortals are just squishy playthings, while most demigods are slightly sturdier toys with an annoying tendency to think they can heroically stop Marx's games and defeat her. However, there are a few demigods she doesn't mind as much, if only because they listen to her or gave her something she likes. She's also especially violent towards her enemies, and she holds grudges basically forever, no matter how small the reason for it is. She's also very petty towards those she doesn't like, and can be pretty stubborn, too. Marx is very dramatic, often overreacting to things just to cause more chaos. She also tends to value the more entertaining and dramatic choices over more reasonable ones, which often causes her to intentionally make poor choices in order to have more fun. She's not stupid by any means, however- just more concerned with entertaining herself than she is with going along with easier options. Marx is also rather greedy- if she sees something she wants, she will try to take it, one way or another. Of course, the way she ends up taking is almost always theft, with added stabbing should anyone try to stop her. Most of what Marx wants is shiny things. She's especially fond of jewellery and gemstones. If someone needed to convince her to like them or wanted to get her to stop doing something, bribing her with a sparkly treasure of some sort would be a good way to start, though it still certainly wouldn't guarantee anything- in fact, there's a chance that she would take the offering and then completely ignore whatever the person who gave it to her was trying to achieve and just go back to what she was doing before. However, if one was willing to take the risk, another option would be giving her food that she likes, especially bread. This is also way cheaper than giving her a fancy ring or something like that. Marx does have a soft spot for a few things. She loves all cats a lot, and would never intentionally hurt one unless there was no other choice or it was an enemy deity in cat form. She also likes a few other animals, though cats remain at the top for her. She's also very protective of the few friends she does have, although she doesn't show it very well. Most of the time she just shows she cares about someone through expensive gifts, threatening to murder anyone who mildly inconveniences them, or murdering anyone who mildly inconveniences them without a warning and giving her friend the person's decapitated head. There's occasionally rumours that Marx's prideful and egotistical personality is fake, a show meant to cover up insecurities and low self-esteem. Marx herself, however, would say that this is completely ridiculous, then stab whoever suggested such an idea. And besides, even it was true, it wouldn't even come close to excusing how violent and awful she is. Backstory Long ago, although just how long is unknown, Marx's home dimension, Glittervoid, suddenly came into existence. Although no one knows for sure, it's generally assumed that Marx began to exist around or right at the same time. However, for a long time, Marx was not yet awake- instead, she just sat asleep in Glittervoid for ages. When she finally awoke, Marx was, at first, confused. She had no idea where or who she was or why she was suddenly awake or anything. She also had no idea what had created her- but to her, the other questions were far more important. For a while, the goddess remained in the part of Glittervoid she had awoken in, unsure of what to do. After a while, however, she grew bored of sitting around and doing nothing and started to experiment. She discovered she had several powers, and that one was changing Glittervoid itself. Her curiosity only grew when she realized that she could watch the mortal realm from her own dimension. The first place she watched was a small city in the Medieval Sect. She was fascinated by the mortals- they were completely new to her, after all. She found it strange how fragile and squishy their bodies were, and how terrified they were of the many dangers of their own realm. The concept of death and injury was, at the time, completely unknown to Marx- she herself could not die, though she did not know that yet, and alone in Glittervoid, she had never met anyone who could so far. The things the mortals owned also got Marx's attention- she liked their jewellery and treasures a lot. Something about them just made her feel like she needed to have them all, or at least as much of them as she could get her claws on. She was also intrigued by the deities they worshipped. Eventually, while she watched, she saw one of these deities for herself, and it was then that she finally realized that she must be one of them. She also realized that, if she was a deity, she must have more powers than just messing with Glittervoid, zapping things, and ominously watching the mortals. So she tested her powers further, and it wasn't long until she discovered that she could create portals to the mortal world. Still wip lol Domain Weapons Marx has two main weapons: her candy cane and Sparkleaxe. Her candy cane is exactly what it sounds like- a large candy cane. It is striped, alternating between soft pink and blue. One end of it is sharpened to a dangerous point, while the top end instead has a heart-shaped piece of pink rock candy on the end. The sharper end can be used to stab, while the blunt end can be used to beat things with. The whole thing is cotton candy flavored, and if it breaks, Marx can fix it or just create a new cane. Sparkleaxe is a heavy, glittering axe with a black handle, an even more sparkly pink head, and intricate golden patterns decorating it. Unlike the candy cane, Sparkleaxe has a name and cannot be easily broken. However, if it were to be damaged, Marx could still repair it. Trivia * Marx smells like cotton candy. * Although not the goddess of cats, cats are one of the very few things Marx loves as much as herself. * No one knows how old Marx is. Not even Marx. All anyone knows for sure us that she's been around for a long time and that she definitely existed before she made herself known. * There have been numerous times when a mortal inventor has traveled across the land specifically to beg Marx for guidance only to be met by Marx lying in a dramatic pose, saying nothing, throwing glitter in their eyes, and leaving them blind and just as idea-less as before. * Once, a mortal inventor and his friend, angry that Marx wouldn't help them, tried to steal the deity's head. It didn't end well for them. * Despite what some may expect thanks to her being the goddess of glamour, Marx really, really, values her privacy and personal space. Hugging her usually results in getting zapped, and it's impossible to watch Glittervoid from the outside. * Her one temple is currently empty, thanks to her neglect of her worshippers and tendency to kill them off when she did pay attention to them. However, hidden somewhere in this temple is a small pink gemstone that allows the holder to enter Glittervoid. Unfortunatley, it is left behind when entering Glittervoid and, as such, cannot help someone leave. It's also enchanted to prevent it from leaving the temple. * Marx has a pet weasel given to her by Gulfstream. His name is Noodle. However, he is kept in Glittervoid. She also recently somehow befriended a mantis, which also currently resides in Glittervoid. * Although Marx has no face, she can somehow still eat. * There are rumours that whatever Marx is, it's not a true deity. Marx finds these rumours ridiculous. 5dcd9718-9b0c-4eda-bd61-49d6b46c1522-1.png D1e9d75f-f86b-4c84-9130-634c0fd95943.png 1518566329245-48209676.jpg|By DragonArrow5767! Thank you! Category:Forumer Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:Work in progress